Love is Love
by LunasLover
Summary: Everyone knew the trickster's daughter would be a handful...but even George Weasley didn't see this coming.


**A/N: I usually try to keep things as canon as possible, and I'm aware it is accepted that Fred is George and Angelina's eldest child. But just this once I decided to tweek things a bit, and in my version Roxanne is the oldest. Sorry if that irks you. I also decided to give Neville some kids, because that man would be a great father so I just had to. Enjoy!**

Roxanne Weasley looked around. She was in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by her family. Always surrounded by her family. She had to hold in a sigh. How she had gone this long without any of them catching on, she had no idea. But her intuition was telling her it wasn't about to last. And by now she knew to listen to that sense of impending doom.

"How does a person ever find one Weasley among all this ginger?" Roxy's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. She couldn't help but smile up at the pretty Ravenclaw the voice belonged to. Pomona Longbottom was crossing the aisle between their tables, scanning the faces of all the ginger heads. Finally, her eyes found Roxy's bright face smiling back. "There you are Rox," she said with an exaggerated eye roll, "talk about a needle in a haystack." She swung herself onto the bench, straddling it and facing Roxy, forcing Lily to move over.

"Morning Mona." Roxy responded with a little chuckle. Mona loved to comment on the inordinate number of gingers Roxy constantly found herself surrounded by on a regular basis. Pretending she couldn't tell who was who even though the certain Weasley she was always searching for, Roxanne, wasn't even cursed with the red hair.

"Well my father just took ten points from me for talking to a boy in Herbology. I mean, really, a boy? As if." She supplemented this with another eye roll.

"Was he perhaps talking while you saw fit to have this conversation?" Queried Roxy.

"Rox, you ask me such exhausting questions. You know the point is that my father seems to think I would be interested in a boy!" She stuck her tongue out at the thought. Roxy merely laughed, she was pretty sure that Neville, Hannah, Alice and everyone else in the D.A. clan were all well aware that Mona was far from interested in a boy, seeing as how she was in her fourth year the first time her cousins had caught Mona snogging the first girlfriend, which of course meant the whole clan knew within minutes. But she refrained from pointing this out, instead allowing Mona to continue on her rant for the entertainment of the table.

The thought of Mona snogging someone suddenly consumed her thoughts and she felt herself drift away from the laughter of the table to late night roves of the castle, sneaking into secluded corners to send out-of-bed couples back to their dorms, waiting for them to be out of sight before taking their places, wrapping themselves around each other and –

"Roxy! Hello?" Roxy suddenly refocused on the pretty blue eyes in front of her, trying to hide her blush from the rest of the family. Mona seemed to know where her mind had been because she flashed her the smile that was for Roxy alone before finishing.

"Anyways, enough about my dear father, want to go check the rove schedule?" She directed this at Roxy, and Roxy jumped on the chance to escape her relatives. Perhaps she jumped just a little too eagerly because Lily and Hugo looked up at her curiously. She merely smiled back at them and followed Mona out of the Great Hall. She could feel Lily's eyes on her back, but she resisted the urge to turn around and confirm this.

She didn't see why Lily always had to question Roxy about them. It wasn't so out of the realm of possibility that her and Mona were close now. After all, since she had become Prefect they saw even more of each other. She shook her head, who was she kidding, of course it was suspicious! Before this year they were as close as she was with any other of her cousins and pseudo-cousins, but they never went out of their way to spend time alone. Now though, well, now they spent plenty of time alone. Her mind almost started to wander again till she heard Mona say something.

"Sorry what?" She asked, pulling her mind out of the daydreams.

"I said," replied Mona with a pointed look, "that I already checked the schedule earlier," she winked, "sooooo since we have a free hour." She looked over at Roxy suggestively and Roxy couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face, how she had kept Prefect with this one around she had no idea. She grabbed Mona's hand and took the lead towards the long-abandoned classroom on the fourth floor that no one ever went into. As she opened the door and led Mona in behind her she pulled out her wand and cast a few silencing and protective spells, just to be sure.

With a final flick of the wrist she turned to the unbelievably gorgeous blonde to find her lips instantly smothered by Mona's. She moaned and leaned into the kiss, wrapping one hand in Mona's tumbling curls, the other around her waist, under her robes. Mona responded by draping her arms around the taller girl's shoulders and slowly sliding them down Roxy's back, to rest them in the space above her ass that sent tingles over her body. Roxy threw herself into the kiss, moving them backwards toward the stacked desks on the opposite side of the room. When Mona felt the desks at her back she chuckled and moved her lips to the bit of exposed skin above Roxy's clavicle. Roxy moaned and her eyes fluttered at the warm feel of Mona's lips as the blonde spread herself out over one of the desks. Oh what a wonderful morning this was turning into.


End file.
